


Somebody

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're important to me, you know that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody

**"Keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things that I want to hear."**  
  
"You're important to me, you know that?" Axel gasped out as Roxas licked his way up the red head's torso. "You're not… well, you know."  
  
"Huh?" Roxas looked up, blue eyes glittering with confusion for just an instant before the emotion vanished behind an impassive veneer in a way that made Axel want to tell him to stop. Roxas traced a finger down Axel's stiffened member as he said, "Yeah. I know."  
  
"Tell me, Roxas." Axel's breathing was short and choppy as he reached for Roxas and used his hands to force the blond's chin up. Roxas flinched as he met Axel's emerald gaze. "Tell me… that I… that I'm –"  
  
Roxas leaned forward and kissed Axel before wrapping his hand around Axel's cock and pumping it until the red head couldn't remember the conversation.


End file.
